Ishavanna
"Evil, it's part of my charm." Ishavanna Vanamon is an Aelotoi sorceress. She spends her time killing things, and is always looking for new, cruel ways to entertain herself. Background :Ishavanna's background is mostly secret. She talks little of her life on Bre'Naire, and also of her life since coming to Elanthia. She does not speak of any family, and it is unknown if she has any. In the last year, she has been taken into the Fera'Bhata family, which is the family of her lover, Hirimbo. Little Details :Ishavanna is lazy by nature, preferring to sit around or hunt with as little effort expended as possible. She would rather kill than make peace, and has very little tolerance for all races, though Dark Elves seem to upset her even more quickly. She is reserved in demeanor, and does not believe in the customs of Elanthia. Please and thank you are not in her vocabulary, and she will never use them. She often will complain when obligated to assist another adventurer, and even then will only assist when asked by Hirimbo, or Hunysuckle, or when she feels she owes another services when they assist her. Many have heard her complain of getting their "dead on her." For a sorceress she does not enjoy dealing with the dead, preferring only to make things dead and leave them on their way, she does however understand the importance of the dark art of necromancy, and studies it in the event that she may need it. Currently :Ishavanna is at this time in River's Rest, though she has spent time in Icemule Trace and Wehnimer's Landing. Her current endeavors have taken her and Hirimbo into the Guardians of Sunfist where she spends much of her time torturing and murdering the savages that plague the lands. Appearance :Ishavanna has long red hair, emerald eyes, and matching emerald wings. She is heavy set and curvy, and leaves little to the imagination in her dress. She prefers reds, blacks, and golds, and the more skin the better. You see Lady Ishavanna Vanamon the Sorceress. She appears to be an Aelotoi of the Mrae'ni Clan. She is shorter than average and appears to be youthful. She has sparkling emerald eyes and lily white skin. She has waist length, ringleted red hair divided into several elegantly twisted sections and adorned with some golden bumblebee hairjewels. She has a delicate face, a small nose and wide hips. She has a pair of emerald green wings. She has a tiny diamond stud in her left nostril, a pair of enormous gold hoops in the ridges of both her ears, and a simple vaalin ring threaded with a tiny ruby hibiscus in her lip. She is wearing a tall black conjurer's hat, a ruby-inset dark faenor earring, a crystal amulet, a ruby amulet, a hooded ebon spidersilk cloak clasped with a flame-cut ruby, some long diamond-strewn black net fingerless gloves, a low-cut black satin and lace bodice, a butterfly charm, a twisted black mawflower, a serpentine aquamarine brooch, a coral-bound maoral badge, a flaming violet, some fitted midnight black casting leathers, a wide braided gold bangle, a braided gold charm bracelet, a series of narrow golden bracelets set with a star ruby, an etched gold bangle bracelet, an ivory-boned black suede corset, a ruby red pouch, a large sack, a blackened bone sheath, a side-slit black leather skirt, some sultry red lace stockings, and some thigh-high black leather boots. Category:Prime Profiles